Black Sakura (SYOC open!)
by KingKatsu
Summary: "Even a heavily tainted sakura flower can be captivating" That's the motto of a guild whose members have a tainted past. Everyone in this guild seeks to redeem themselves from the darkness that left deep running scar. Black Sakura is the guild for mages, criminals, victims and outcasts searching for a second chance in life. (1 male main spots left)
1. Chapter 1

**X774 South West of Crocus, Whispering Peaks, Bris valley...**

Victorio Quintero, a broad built man in his late thirties around 5'7 with short black hair, a full beard and amber eyes dressed into a long black coat, brown pants and a pair of gray boots stood before a gigantic sakura tree with silvery-white cherry blossoms while grinning wide.

Petals swirled in the wind and mixed with the waterfalls running down the walls behind the tree as the mystic valley hummed with wildlife. The air smelled of flowers and rain, a pleasant scent that the man enjoyed as he turned his head.

"This really is the perfect place, Risa."

A woman in a white tunic with shoulder long dark purple hair and dark green eyes returned the grin before looking across the plant covered ghost town in front of the tree. The charm and magic of this place had survived despite the centuries of neglect.

She could already see it brimming with life once everything was finished. In her mind's eye, it was all green and new with the future of Fiore running around and laughter in the air. She saw them laze around in the shadows of the sakura trees sprinkled around the valley, she saw them train using the big river that was running through the middle of the valley, splitting some buildings of the ghost town off from the rest.

"With this our dream is almost fulfilled. Black Sakura and her home is only a few steps away," replied Risa proud while Victorio knelled down and caressed her stomach, eagerly awaiting his daughter.

* * *

 **May 25th X784...**

Risa stood on the huge balcony built right underneath the branches of the tree and took in the sight before her. She loved the early morning hours when the fog surrounding the valley covered parts of Fairview and the sakura trees, that looked like pink clouds when appearing only halfway through the mist.

But most of all did she love it when the Millennium Beacon's crown above her shone in the morning light.

She needed this now. And not only because her guild had once more failed in being acknowledged as a official guild by the council but she knew they would manage somehow.

After all Black Sakura was known as the guild of second chances. Be it dark mage, criminal, victim or outcast, Black Sakura was a place for those shunned by the world and searching for a fresh start.

Risa starred out across the fog and yelped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. On instinct she delivered a powerful liver blow with her elbow before noticing too late who was behind her.

Victorio Quintero, the guilds second in command and her husband, wheezed in pain while dropping to his knees. Risa began freaking out while bowing in apology.

He gestured for her to stop while the pain was apparent on his face.

"Is there something on your mind?" asked Victorio worried, trying not to puke.

She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just trying to figure the fogs mystery out."

Victorio rubbed his side, which still stung from the hit, and sighed. "Forget it. We've been trying to solve that for over ten years. And we still have no answer to why the fog only clears for those needing a second chance. But let's not talk about that and just prepare for the new arrival."

Risa frowned before noticing the crown above shining bright, signaling the arrival of a possibly new guild member.

Victorio walked back inside, going to greet whoever this was and missed the grim look Risa threw into the scenery before she retrieved a old pendant from her pocket.

* * *

 **June 16th X789...**

From the looks of it even the heavens were grieving as they were covered with thick dark clouds. He stood with tears streaming down his face before the gravestone. He was dressed into a black suit and unlike a few years ago he now had a black cherry blossom guild mark on the left side of his neck.

"I can't believe you're really going to miss everything. Your dream, our dream...our guild." His voice cracked at the last words before he dropped to his knees crying.

That day wails and cries of pain echoed throughout the mountain range, down to the foot of the mountain and deep into the surrounding areas for Black Sakuras beloved first master had perished long before her time.

* * *

welp, not much to say this time aside from that this time i expect people to follow the rules cause it's more then just disrespectful towards me and all the work that i put into the story when people ignore what i don't want to have in my story.

like i said before: this time the changed app is not posted anywhere as anybody who wants to submit a OC should read the rules because ignoring my rules means ignoring me and in don't see why i should respond to these people then.

i also want to apologize to the people that took the story serious that i had to reupload this story once more but for the slowly dying love i hold towards this story and mainly for my own sanity i simply had to do this (got enough mental issues already.)

So i really hope the people still interested in this story will not forget to review, follow and favor this story.


	2. KingKatsu is BACK!

hows it going people? i want to apologize for there being no progress regarding this story. i stopped writing completely as my mental issues just ended up getting worse and pulled me further and further down across the last year (especially after the reappearance of the guy that stalked me a few years back) but i've been doing much better in the past two months and hopefully cleared up some of those problems for good.

but enough about me and my f*cked up mind.

the reason for this A/N being that i would just like to say that the story is not abandoned/cancelled as i'm looking into picking writing back up again around next month.

reason for the long wait until then being i need to look up the female OCs that i accepted (that file has vanished entirely for some reason and i need to recreate it) and i also want to rearrange/change certain things.

* * *

general changes included are: (might add a few more over the week, though for now those two below are the main ones)

\- no more divisions (tired of explaining to people what their activities/missions are)

\- slight rewrite of the prologue (that one will only affect my OC's and their backstories/future plots though)


	3. AN: progress delay, co-authoring

no reviews please! this is just a quick update about the current state of the story and some other things i would like to announce

* * *

1\. the prologue rewrite is pretty much done and will be posted along with the first chapter which is unfortunately currently stuck in early progress stages (due to my sprained wrist and my troubles with getting back to writing long texts again)

2\. there are still 2 male spots left open so please anyone interested please PM me (cause i already had to fill several still open spots myself and have neither OC's/OC ideas left or am i remotely interested in cluttering up the story with my own OC's)

3\. i apologize deeply for all the delays of this story caused by my mental issues and the subsequent recovery from them though i'm well on my way back to forms and can announce that i found a really great **co-author/beta for** help with **Black Sakura** in the writer **clairvoyage** so please, please, please go and check her stories out if you have the time

and for those interested **i'm currently the plotline beta for** **a** rather huge **story project** over **in the** **PJO fandom called** the **Spartan Initiative** **and** we **posted** **the** **first** **of several stories** called **The Spartans of Olympus** that are yet to come **yesterday** so anyone interested please give it a read. m(_ _)m


End file.
